


Vampire Again

by evilcupcake



Series: The Sheriffs Job [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His son really needed to stop pissing vampires off. What he really needed was to stop messing with the supernatural but the Sheriff knew that would never happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Again

The Sheriff gave a heavy sigh and looked his son in the eye. Stiles squirmed and looked away.

“So…” Stiles said biting his lip.

“Vampires. Again.” the Sheriff said.

“Yeah about that…” the Sheriff held his hand up cutting Stiles off on his explanation.

“I don’t really want to know, just get it taken care of.” He sighed and turned around, ending the conversation.

His son really needed to stop pissing vampires off. What he really needed was to stop messing with the supernatural but the Sheriff knew that would never happen.

One could wish thought.

**Author's Note:**

> again got stuck with writers block. maybe i can go a few days without getting blocked. oh only one could wish


End file.
